


Too Long Since I've Tasted Your Lips

by loveforhockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, End of Season, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, oilers suck, reunited, so does buffalo, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor was crying into Jack’s shoulder, hiding his tears in the fabric of Jack’s hoodie and breathing him in. “I love you too.” He sniffled, wrapping his arms and legs tighter around Jack like he could disappear any second now. Jack let him, squeezing tighter himself and rubbing a hand up and down Connor’s back, holding his adorable boyfriend close for the first time in months. </p><p>Or its the end of the season, the oilers and sabers don't make the playoffs, Jack surprises Connor by coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long Since I've Tasted Your Lips

 

Jack had been waiting so long for this day. It was the end of the long, hard, disappointing Buffalo season. But with the off season came one thing- Connor. He will get to see Connor everyday of the summer that they planned to spend together. They haven’t seen each other in months, they skype, facetime, call and text constantly but nothing is the same as being right next to him.

 

Connor has been down about the Oilers season too, especially about missing half of it due to the collar bone issue. So Jack decides to surprise him by flying into Toronto a few days earlier. 

 

Dylan picks him up from to airport and takes him to Connor’s parents’ house where he’s staying alone while his parents visit Europe. It’s late, and they’re both tired, but its been way to long since he’s seen Connor. Jack and Dylan are good friends. Dylan gets a little over protective of Connor but lets them have their space while he’s sticking his tongue down Mitch Marner’s throat.

 

“Hey, Davo.” Dylan says, walking into the living room where Connor is cuddled up moping and half asleep. Jack was still by the door, toeing his shoes off and bringing his luggage inside. “I got something for you. You might like it.”

 

“What? A stronger collar bone?” He whines, shooting Dylan an annoyed glare and tucking his blanket around him.

 

“No, c’mon just get up. I promise.” Dylan says with a grin, pulling Connor up from the couch and dragging him to the door way. It takes Connor a minute to get over his grogginess and see exactly who is standing right in front of him.

 

“Oh my god!” Connor squeaks, jumping into Jack’s arms and wrapping himself around him. “Oh my god... Jack.” 

 

“I missed you so much, babe.” Jack says, lifting Connor up so his legs are wrapped around his waist and letting him burrow into his shoulder. “I love you.” Jack whispered.

 

Connor was crying into Jack’s shoulder, hiding his tears in the fabric of Jack’s hoodie and breathing him in. “I love you too.” He sniffled, wrapping his arms and legs tighter around Jack like he could disappear any second now. Jack let him, squeezing tighter himself and rubbing a hand up and down Connor’s back, holding his adorable boyfriend close for the first time in months. 

 

For a while they just stood there in the entryway, soaking each other in, not wanting to let go. The hand that was on Connor’s back made it up to his head so he could run his fingers through Connor’s hair.

 

“Hey.” Jack said softly, bringing his hand around to cup Connor’s chin and tilt it up, meeting his lips. Connor’s lips were soft and sweet against Jack’s as the kiss grew more passionate and desperate.

 

They were interrupted by the click of a camera and reluctantly pulled away from each other to see Dylan with his phone out and snapping pictures.

 

Jack shot him a glare and said, “Send that to me,” before diving back into the kiss. It was short this time, but sweet none the less.

 

“I missed that.” Connor said, cheeks flushing as he pressed his forehead against Jack’s and wiped his eyes.

 

“Me too.” Jack planted a quick kiss to Connor’s head and finally set him down. “I really did miss you though.”

 

“I know.” Connor said, snaking an arm around Jack’s waist and grabbing his ass the tiniest bit.

 

“Ok. No way. That’s my cue to leave. Mitch invited us to breakfast. Picking you up at 10. Nice seeing you Jack, don’t hurt him.” Dylan interrupted, grabbing his keys.

 

“Say hi to Mitch for me! Have fun!” Connor called as Dylan ran out the door, finally leaving them alone. Connor stifled his laugh in Jack’s shoulder. “C’mon, bed. I’ve missed you too much.”

 

Connor led Jack to his bedroom, he’s been here before, but it feels different this time. More important. Special. Jack is immediately tackled down by a very enthusiastic Connor McDavid latching onto his face again, 

 

Jack gives into the kiss. Its sloppy and uncoordinated, but much more dirty than the one in front of Dylan earlier.

 

“Fuck.” Connor breathes once they’ve separated. He’s on top of Jack, hands under his shirt and slightly grinding down.

 

“God, I’ve missed you so much. C’mon, get this off.” Jack says, pushing Connor up and tugging his shirt off, followed by his own. They stop to make out for a minute before Jack slides a hand in the back of Connor’s sweats, pleased to find he isn’t wearing any underwear.

 

“Really, Davo?” He asks, grabbing Connor’s ass.

 

“What? It’s late, I was gonna go to bed.”

 

“You’re unbelievable.” Jack slides Connor’s pants down and gets to work on his own as Connor digs lube out of the bed side table. Both garments get tossed carelessly on the floor.

 

“Ah, fuck.” Connor gasps when Jack works a first finger up in side of him.

 

“You’re so tight, Babe.” Jack says, twisting his finger, making Connor let out a little moan. Jack adds another finger, stretching him open.

 

“Mmm, Jack, come on.” Connor grinds down against Jack, fully hard. “Ah... please.”

 

“What do you want, Con?” Connor’s mouth produced a small whimper that was swallowed down when Jack yanked him down with a hand on the back of his neck and pressing his mouth to his own. He runs his clean hand through Connor’s silky orange hair.

 

“Can I ride you?” Connor finally says, separating for air. 

 

“Fuck, yes.”

 

Jack pulls Connor up by a hand on his ass so he’s sitting on his waist and pulls him down for one more possessive kiss. When they pull apart, Connor is already hot and panting. Jack uncaps the lube and slicks up his dick before lining it up with Connor’s entrance.

 

“Hey, Sweetie, you ready?” Jack asks. Connor lets out a whimper and nods, allowing himself to be filled by Jack and sitting down on his hips. As soon as Jack starts to move,Connor squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back, his mouth dropping open and letting out little moans and whimpers. “God, you’re so fucking pretty like this,” Jack says, planting his hands on Connor’s waist and rubbing the soft skin above his hip bone.

 

“Eich, fuck. C’mon... move.” Connor half gasps out. Jack complies and begins to thrust his hips up, eyes watching Connor’s face for any discomfort.

 

“I missed this, you, so fucking much. You feel so good, babe.” Jack breathes out.

 

“Me too... Ah, I’m close.”

 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Jack pulled him down for a kiss and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It was all too much for Connor, Jack inside him, his hands on him, the heat of his mouth. Being alone with him for the first time in months. He came with a cry and made a mess of Jack’s stomach. Jack came inside Connor as he thrust in, breathing heavily.

 

For a while they just lay there. Connor on top of Jack, with Jack still inside him. They didn’t get to do this often. Its too far. Its not the same over skype. They just want to enjoy it for a while. They were both breathing heavily, it was late, they were tired. Jack rubbed a hand soothingly over Connor’s sweaty back until he became too oversensitive and Jack pulled out. Connor just rolled into a little ball on the bed, half asleep already. Pressing a soft kiss to Connor’s cheek, Jack got up and emerged from the bathroom with a wet washcloth to clean up. He cleaned Connor well enough without disturbing him and wiped himself off before tossing the washcloth aside and climbing into bed around Connor.

 

They curled around each other under the comforter, legs tangled together, Connor pressed into Jack’s chest and Jack’s hand wrapped protectively around him, petting his hair.

 

“I Love you.” Connor whispered, pressing a kiss to Jack’s bare chest and cuddling closer. He clings to Jack like if he lets go, he’d disappear forever.

 

“I love you too.” Jack lifts Connor’s chin up to meet their lips in a kiss, holding him close. After they separate, he buries his nose in Connor’s hair, sniffing in the sent of Connor’s Canadian shampoo, something he hasn’t done in months. He can feel Connor sigh as they drift to sleep. 

 

_________________________

 

 

“See! I told you!” Connor and Jack are rudely awoken by the sound of an overly enthusiastic Mitch Marner and Dylan Strome.

 

Connor rolls over with a groan, letting his eyes adjust to the light and seeing Mitch and Dylan standing in his room. Jack is still asleep, probably wiped out from traveling and stays cuddled against Connor.

 

“What the fuck?” Connor says, squinting at them.

 

“Breakfast, Davo. Did you- wait. Are you naked?” Dylan responds. Mitch stands by his side trying to hold back his giggles.

 

“Oh, fuck off.” Jack groggily wakes up, sitting up a bit to see their expected-unexpected guests.

 

“Remember? I told you last night when your tongue was down his throat.” Dylan said.

 

Connor let out another groan, face flushed and red, Jack just looked annoyed. “You’d do the same thing if you didn’t see each other for two months. I missed him. Fight me.” Connor said, shooting them a glare then pressing a kiss to Jack’s lips.

 

“You see, I would. But you’d probably just break your hand again.” Mitch said, sharing a shit eating grin with Dylan. “But yeah, you have a point. I’d miss Stomer too.” The next smile was more fond, and ended with Dylan pulling Mitch in by a hand on the back of his neck and pressing their lips together. They didn’t pull away, Dylan’s hands moved to cup Mitch’s cheeks and Mitch’s hand rested on the small on Dylan’s back, creeping down to grab at his ass.

 

“Yeah, ok, we get it.” Jack said, sparing the eye roll. 

 

“Put some clothes on. We’ll be downstairs making out on your couch. Hurry up, don’t get distracted.” Dylan said after he separated from Mitch. Mitch shot them a smile before he was tugged by the hand downstairs.

 

“Ugh.” Connor groaned and shoved his face into the crook of Jack’s neck, eyes shutting again. His hair tickled the skin under Jack’s chin and his nose was buried in his neck, which was kinda gross, but it’s been way to long since he woke up snuggled up with Connor. Carful not to disturb him, Jack reached over to grab his phone off the bed side table. He made sure it was on silent before holding it out with the arm Connor wasn’t on and snapped a few pictures of them cuddled up. Jack smiling up at the camera, Connor’s face buried in his neck, his boyfriend was way to cute to not take a picture of this. 

 

He opened Instagram and pulled up the picture, tagging Connor. “Finally home with my Baby <3,” He captioned it.

 

“Love you.” Jack whispered into Connor’s hair after posting the picture.

 

“I love you too.” Connor said, muffled by Jack’s neck.

 

“Hurry the fuck up!” Mitch yelled from downstairs. They both laughed before sharing a quick smile and kiss then finally rolled out of bed before Mitch and Dylan came back up or got to comfortable down stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was terrible but i wanted to write something.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated


End file.
